lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JHand04
Welcome Hi, welcome to LEGO Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the LEGO Lord of the Rings: The Video Game page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Is this info real?? Hey, how accurate is this info for LEGO LOTR. Is this all gonna be in the XBOX 360 version due to release in november?? ````Nick Hello Nick, The LEGO LOTR page is mostly fake and for fun. For legitimate info, you can go to IGN, Gamespot or any other video game website to find out some more about the game. Hope this helps. JHand04 (talk) 00:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC)JHand04 Greeting Hello, I am the Wikia contributor that created Lego Star Wars: Jedi Academy. I appreciate the photo. I apologize for the way the page is written. I intend to improve it. 18:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Brock Meyer Ok, no problem. 19:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC)JHand04 Hey JHand! I see you've been editing here for a while. :) If you would accept it, and become active, I could make you admin, if you think you could handle the job. Please reply on my talk page. Thanks, ĸlιɴтrιɴ - тαℓк - - - ɮʟօɢ You have the rights. Use them wisely. :) ĸlιɴтrιɴ - тαℓк - - - ɮʟօɢ Hey JHand- Could you please state your approval/disapproval on this blog? http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Klintrin/Join_our_Fantasy_Fellowship! ĸlιɴтrιɴ - тαℓк - - - ɮʟօɢ @Klintrin So sorry, I'm just seeing this post about the Fantasy Fellowship blog. I can't really say, because I don't blog much :\ --JHand04 (talk) 20:35, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Thank You Thank you JHand04!!! :D.Your awesome MEGAKID III (talk) 18:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) MarvelFanGlacier2013 (talk) 19:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Hey I Se we Make the Same Games your is LEGO Star Wars-Anthology my is LEGO Star Wars 4-All Over Again. So i se we make the same video game ideas. I Hope i can Talk with you again :)MarvelFanGlacier2013 (talk) 19:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Fom-MarvelFanGlacier2013 @MarvelFanGlacier2013 Yeah, both pages are similar. I'm just being a bit lazy with mine cuz most people know the story behind it now :) Yours is good, btw. JHand04 (talk) 14:02, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I'm having a bit of trouble adding an image to a page I added. Everytime I try to add the image, a message pops up on my computer screen saying "Invalid Token". What does that mean? AshtonFinel (talk) 16:24, February 12, 2018 (UTC)AshtonFinel @AshtonFinel I'm not sure what is happening with your uploading. The best I can do for you is contact Wikia/Fanon Support (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/general). They will likely be able to help with this issue. Sorry that I can't help you further than this JHand04 (talk) 20:31, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Blurryrock (talk) 23:35, December 18, 2018 (UTC)You are welcome. May I ask if you can help with my Castlevania Page? I need help with listing contents Idk howShoHidari (talk) 17:37, February 9, 2019 (UTC) @ShoHidari Hey. sorry for getting back to you so late. Sure, I'll help if I can. --JHand04 (talk) 17:54, May 23, 2019 (UTC)